Possession
by dontstudywritenovels
Summary: In which Wally has a dirty mouth and Dick a need for his boyfriend's cock. Nsfw. Smut. Birdflash. Robin/Kid Flash. Wally/Dick.


"Wally," The name left Robin's lips like a broken prayer, soft pants following the word, "Oh God, please."

"What, baby boy? Tell me what you want," Wally replied, body pausing momentarily, before returning to the previous actions.

"Please, Wally, don't tease me," Robin panted, his fingers curling through the red locks.

"Mm, but it's so fun to tease my little bird. Oh, I like the sound of that. _My_ little bird," Wally's words came out as a hot breath along Dick's hips. Dick squirmed at the warmth, his back slightly arching off the mattress.

"All yours, fuck," Dick cried out as Wally finally release his erection from the prison that were his briefs.

"Sh, my little bird, we wouldn't want anyone to hear," Wally warned. Dick screwed his eyes closed as he felt the older boy wrap his lips around the head of his shaft. Realising an uncontainable moan as he felt that delicious tongue lick a stripe up his member. His hands tightened their grip as the red head began to properly suck his cock, the head hitting the back of his rather talented throat.

Green eyes met blue, Dick noting the amount of lust in the speedster's eyes. Dick bucked his hips at the sight causing Wally to choke somewhat on his cock. Dick groaned at the new constriction.

A whine echoed through the room as Wally detached himself from his work, a string of spit connecting them. It was the hottest sight Dick had ever seen, and he was just watching the boy deep throat him.

"Wally, I said no teasing," Dick squirmed as the speedster climbed up the mattress to meet the younger's lips. The clash of teeth was slightly ungraceful, but neither could care less as the search of each other's mouths.

"Wouldn't want you to finish without me," Wally explain, causing Dick to blush. Wally's knees dug into the bedding on either side of Dick's hips. He took a moment to push down his own briefs, his larger cock springing free, tip red and leaking with precome. A rush of lust ran over Dick, his hand that was reaching to touch was quickly shooed away.

Wally's larger frame reached over the younger's to reach the desk next to bed. He dug through it for a moment before finding the lube. Wally sat back onto his haunches as he popped open the cap. He grabbed the younger's ankles, spreading Dick's legs further open. Dick's blush only increased, being on display like this made him slightly nervous. Wally, noticing his boyfriend's distress, and leaned down to give him a chaste kiss of motivation. Dick melted into the touch. The first finger had caught him slightly off guard, but the moan that left his lip was clearly one of encouragement. Wally hummed a pleased melody for a moment as he prepped his little bird.

It was a groan that left Dick's mouth as he felt a second finger join the first. Wally watched his face, the way pleasure was twisting through it. Lastly, Wally added the third and final finger. The moan that followed was the loudest, but Wally only smiled at the sound, continuing to pump his fingers.

"More," Dick pleaded, "I need your cock, oh God, I want to feel your big cock, please."

"Anything you want, baby bird," Wally made quick work of pulling on the condom and lubing up his 'friend.' He carefully pushed up into Dick, and boy, if he thought the moan Dick released when he used three fingers was loud, he was dead wrong. Dick's back was fully arched as the speedster finished pushing his cock in. Wally allowed him time to adjust before he began to properly thrust into Dick's heat. Groans, moans, and the sound of skin slapping was all that could be heard throughout the room. Well, with the occasional demands that left the Boy Wonder's lips.

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot as you take my fat cock. You love it when I fuck you, don't you? When I wreck your perfect ass?" Dick's nails scratched down the speedster's back as Wally whispered dirty things into the younger's ear. Wally reached a hand down to take Dick's shaft, pumping it a few times. Dick called out Wally's name as he came, his hole clenching around his boyfriend's cock. Wally joined in with his own orgasm then, the new pressure combined with Dick previous tightness was too much to bear.

Wally pulled out of his now sensitive boyfriend with care, allowing his body to crash next to Dick's on the bed. Their legs tangled immeadiately, opting for a post-cotious cuddle.

"Do you kiss your Aunt Iris with that dirty mouth, West?"

"Mm, I mostly only kiss you."


End file.
